Hamil?
by Ongol ongol Seongwu
Summary: Ini istrinya hamilㅡtapi mereka telah menikahㅡtapi yasudah. Jadi? Masalahnya apa?. Tag: Kaisoo, Kyungsoo, Jongin, EXO


Jongin malangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang tersambung dengan ruang makan. Tubuh atletis itu terbalut dengan kemeja ketat berwarna putihㅡ menampilkan lekuk lengannya dan sebuah celana kain panjang. Jongin siap untuk pergi ke kantorㅡsebenarnya pria Kim itu sudah terlambat namun ia tidak tega untuk membiarkan sarapan buatan istrinya. Takut jika sang istri akan menangis seperti kemarin.

Jongin melangkah menuju meja makan. Di seberang meja kaca itu terdapat Kyungsoo, menatapnya dengan mata bulat berbinar, sedangkan tangan sang istri berada di balik punggungㅡApakah Kyungsoo ingin latihan upacara di dapur?

Jongin tersenyum hangat lalu mengambil sebuah roti bakar berisi coklat di atas meja lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

"Jonginㅡ"

"Hm?" Jongin menelan roti itu. "Ada apa sayang?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Pria dengan mata bulat itu tiba-tiba menyerahkan sebuah benda berwarna putih di hadapannya. Jongin dengan wajah santai mengambil benda ituㅡia melihatnya dengan seksama seolah-olah tengah menonton bola bersama Sehun.

"Apa ini?"

Jongin menatap ke arah sang suami. "Itu test pack" _ㅡsuamiku bodoh ternyataㅡ_ "Coba kau lihat, apa yang ada di tengah benda itu! Garisnya dua!"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa kalau garisnya dua?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "A-aku hamilㅡ"

"ㅡDan aku harus kerja..."

Jongin tidak tahu harus memproses atau beraksi apa atas ucapan Kyungsoo. Ini istrinya hamilㅡtapi mereka telah menikahㅡtapi yasudah. Jika saja mereka belum menikah lalu Jongin tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dan Kyungsoo hamil. Itu kan perlu di pertanyakanㅡtapi ini mereka telah menikah jadiㅡ

"B-bagus?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "Pertahankan"

Jongin tidak tahu harus berucap apalagi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya

"A-aku tidak tahu"

"Nini~ bagaimana ini?"

"Aku tidak tahuㅡtidak tahuㅡaku telatㅡaku telat" Jongin sebenarnya tidak tahu harus melampiaskan rasa bahagianya ini. Ia bingung. Okayㅡkau harus tenang Jongin.

"B-baiklah sayang" Jongin mengusap surai Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan roti bakar buatan istrinya di atas meja. "Kau pergi bersama paman Yoon dulu dan cek kandungan mu apakah terdapat janinㅡaku harus kerja. Kau tidak marah?"

"P-padahal aku ingin bersamamu" Jongin menghela napas.

"Tapi aku harus kerja sayangㅡkau tidak ingin anak kita hidup susah?"

"Baiklah"

Jongin mengecup kedua pelipis Kyungsoo, hadiah karena pria manis itu mengerti akan kondisinya.

"Kabari aku setelah cek"

"Okay"

.

.

.

.

 ** _hamil?_**

Jongin menatap kosong komputer di hadapannyaㅡpikirannya melayang pada ucapan Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Astaga, Kyungsoo-nya hamil. Ia tadi pagi belum memproses semua ucapan sang istri karena, Jongin setengah mengantuk setelah bermain _free fire_ kemarin malam.

Mungkin Jongin perlu bercerita sedikit pada teman di sebelahnyaㅡKim Junmyeon. Pria itu telah beristri dan memiliki dua orang anak ngomong-ngomong, mungkin ia bisa memberikan Jongin saran.

"Hyung? Bolehkah aku curhat?"

Junmyeon yang tertarikㅡmemutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah Jongin lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kantor.

"Tumben. Ada apa?"

"Kalo misalnya, Kyungsoo menunjukkan dua garis merah di _t_ _e_ _st pack_. Itu bagaimana?"

"Hah!" Junmyeon terkejut. Pria Kim itu berdiri lalu memeluk Jongin erat. Sangat erat. Bahkan Jongin hampir tercekik. "Selamat Jong! Kau akan menjadi ayah!"

 _Apaan sih?_ Kenapa Junmyeon yang heboh?ㅡjangan-jangan anak yang di kandung Kyungsoo itu, anaknya Junmyeon lagi! Astaga!

"Selamat Jong!"

"I-iya hyung" Jongin melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Apakah Jongin juga harus bahagia sama seperti Junmyeon? Padahal yang hamil itu istrinya loh, bukan istrinya Junmyeon, Kim Yixing.

"Hyungㅡ" Jongin tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika nada dering ponsel pria berkulitan itu terdengar. Dengan sedikit paksa, Jongin melepas pelukannya dari Junmyeon, mengambil ponselnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan ber- _AC_ tersebut setelah melihat nama sang penelfonㅡ _Kyung baby._

Jongin dengan perasaan gugup mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo sayang?"

 _"Jongin! Kata dokter, ada"_

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa?"

 _"Ada kantung janin!"_

"Kantung janin apa?"

 _"Tempat janin berkantungㅡDokter tidak menjelaskan apa-apa tentang itu! Dasar bodoh!"_ Maki Kyungsoo di seberang sana

"ㅡjadi maksudnya?" Jongin tidak mengerti sama sekali.

 _"ㅡmaksudnya janin akan tumbuh di sana, tapi belum sekarang!"_

"Jadi bagaimanaㅡjadi masih ada kantungnya?ㅡjadi spremaku menjadi kantung?ㅡMaksudnya apa sayang? Aku tidak mengerti" Jongin menghela napas.

 _"ㅡjadi, kantungnya ada terlebih dahulu lalu janinya akan masuk ke dalam!"_

"ㅡdimana janinnya sekarang? Apa dia jalan-jalan di Seoul? Busan? Untuk mengunjungi ibu? Atau ke pantai?" Jongin bertanya dengan polosnyaㅡtidak mungkin ada kantung jika tidak ada janin kan?

 _"ㅡtidak! Itu bisa jadiㅡhamil anggur"_

APALAGI INI ANGGUR COBA?ㅡJongin pusing bagai kuda di sini!

 _"ㅡbisa jadi nanti hanya kantungnya saja dan tidak janin"_

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. O-oh, Jongin tidak ingin berharap banyak atas kehamilan Kyungsooㅡtakutnya jika ia berharap dan tidak terjadiㅡpasti sedihnya akan sedih, sesedih orang yang tengah sedih.

Jadi Jonginㅡ

"Huh, baiklah sayang" Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Pulanglah"

 _"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Minseok hyung, bolehkan?"_

"Baiklahㅡhati-hati sayang"

 ** _Pip_**

Setelah sambungan terputus dan Jongin akan kembali ke ruang kerja, tiba-tiba beberapa orang berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum bahagai. Ada apa? Latihan pemadam kebakaran? Jongin juga akan ikut berlari, jika saja sebuah teriakan memberhentikan aksinya.

"Jong! Istrimu hamil?"

WADUHㅡ

"Ehㅡkalian salah paham!" Jongin berteriak. "Baru kantung guysㅡjaninnya lagi tersesat di duabelas jariㅡbelum guysㅡjangan bahagia"

.

.

.

.

 ** _hamil?_**

.

.

.

.

Jongin pulang ke rumah tepat pukul 8 malam. LagiㅡJongin memikarkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ini hanya kantungkan? Belum ada isinya, jadi bisa jadiㅡapa sih? Jadi mungkinㅡbelum tentu juga sang istiri hamil. Ia tidak ingin berharap banyak.

Tapi reaksi Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya pulang dengan senyum bahagia ituㅡmembuat Jongin kembali berharap. Ia juga membalas senyum _love_ pria itu. Senyuman Kyungsoo memang seperti penyakit, dapat menular kepada siapapun.

Kyungsoo menggegam tangan Jongin lalu di bawanya ke ruang tengah. Kyungsoo duduk di atas sofa, diikuti oleh pria Kim ituㅡtetap mempertahankan senyum manisnya, Kyungsoo berucap.

"Kau bahagia?"

Jongin tersenyum, menawan. AhㅡJongin bersyukur karena ia kadang mempelajari akting dadakan dari Seongwoo. Ia membalas genggaman Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku bahagia sayangㅡkarena memiliki kantung itu"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Aku tadi menangis" Kyungsoo merona. "Kau menangis juga?"

Jongin terdiam. Ehㅡbahkan dirinya saja bingung, tapi karena tidak ingin Kyungsoo kecewa jadiㅡ

"Ya tadi aku hampir menangisㅡ" _ㅡJunmyeon yang menangis kyung:")_

.

.

.

.

 ** _hamil?_**

.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, ternyata kantung itu telah terisi janin. Kalian tahu apa reaksi Kyungsoo setelah mendengar kabar itu? Sang istri bahagia, diikiti oleh tangis haru karenaㅡia kadang mendapat ejekan dari beberapa orangㅡbahwa dirinya tidak bisa memberikan Jongin keturunan.

Sedangkan Jongin? Pria itu kebingungan untuk beberapa manit. Ia akan menjadi ayahㅡKyungsoo hamilㅡmereka menikahㅡj-jadi! Jongin AKAN MENJADI AYAH! Jongin juga ikut menangis pada saat itu, mengingat jika ia harusㅡ

 _Biaya sekolah, biaya makan, biaya kuota internet, biaya kebutuhan._

Jongin-,-

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Hamil KaisooㅡEND_**

 ** _Ini ide muncul pas lagi nonton SUCRD BANG RADITYA DIKA. MAMPUS NGAKAK SAMPAI KE UBUN-UBUN_**


End file.
